


Ichigo's Turn

by Kuro_hime46



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Needy Ichigo, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_hime46/pseuds/Kuro_hime46
Summary: Ichigo is over being ignored.





	

Ichigo’s Turn

“Again!” This was the 3rd time this week they have gone off without him to fuck. “Am I not good enough any more?” He thought for a moment then came to a decision. “You know what? Fine, I’ll let them have their fun, but they will be sorry they ignored me. Oh how I will make them sorry.” 

Ichigo decided that the next time he caught his two lovers going at it without him, he would make them both hunger for his attention. As the tangerine haired male strode through the front door of their shared apartment he walked in on what looked to be only one of several previous rounds of sex between his two lovers. Shirosaki was astride Grimmjow’s hips, bouncing up and down at an erratic pace, feeling the larger man’s length every time he moved, groaning and pleading and obviously wanting more. Grimmjow on the other hand was in ecstasy, the way the pale man on his lap clamped around him, all hot and sticky. Both had their eyes closed and were too caught up in the movement of each other’s body’s to notice the door opening let alone anyone walking in on the scene. 

With his mind set, Ichigo walked with purpose to their shared room to begin his plan of revenge. Finding one of Grimmjow’s used, but still somewhat clean button-up shirts, Ichigo stripped off his clothes and replaced them with the shirt. He then swiftly moved over to the bed, reaching under it he pulled out a box kept for very special occasions, flipping the lid off the box he dug his way through the objects to find the item he was looking for. Retrieving the desired object Ichigo placed the box back under the bed and set off to locate the last piece needed for his task; finally he located the half full bottle of lube in the bedside table draw.

Once everything needed was in his possession Ichigo walked straight back to the bed, positioning himself in the middle seductively as he fell onto his back, spreading his legs as wide as possible to show himself off . Popping open the lube and coating his fingers, Ichigo got to work on opening up his entrance, letting out quiet moans as he did so and making sure it was nice, slick and stretched enough not to hurt him. Feeling that he has done enough, Ichigo grabs the black butt-plug used only a few times before, coats it in more lube and delicately inserted it into himself, feeling the widest part of the plug stretching him more than he had felt in a long time. After a moment of slow and constant pressure he felt the plug slip inside and let out a content groan at the full feeling. He could just feel the tip of the plug brushing against his prostrate. Not enough to make him cum, but enough so he could feel the pleasure it gives. 

Moving the device around a bit to make it more comfortable Ichigo walked over to the full length mirror to once again check out his work, the man then runs his hands through tangerine locks, ruffling it and making it look even more messy he then opens up the top 3 buttons on the shirt and tugs on the left sleeve so it falls off his shoulder, putting the shirt on an angle. Turning around to look at his back Ichigo made sure that you could see the but-plug under the shirt then smirked to himself as he thought of how his two lovers were going to react to his appearance. Revenge would be sweet.

Sucking on his lip for an added charm, Ichigo left the bedroom with a sway in his hips and a hum on his lips. As he reached the lounge room/kitchen the ginger noticed his two lovers still at it so he brushed his fingers through Grimmjow’s hair, taking note that neither noticed him, frowning slightly, he headed straight to the fridge. Making sure to get the other males attention this time, Ichigo purposely rattled some glasses around in the fridge while wiggling his ass enticingly, to and fro. The moment erotic moans and gasps settled down to whimpers and the lack of heated skin against each other was present, a pleased smirk plastered Ichigo’s face.   
Pretending to not notice that all attention was on him, the youngest male continued to sway his hips teasingly, even pushing his bottom out for extra measure, he then righted himself and turned around with a water bottle in hand only to come face to face with his two lovers who were sporting matching nosebleeds. Acting innocent Ichigo tilted his head and asked “What?” 

“Hey Berry-Baby, what cha doing waving that tight ass of yours out in the open for?” Grimmjow asked curiously. 

Looking at them with no hint of ulterior motive he innocently replied. “Huh? Oh! Well I felt a little hot after coming back from work, so I decided to wear something a little cooler and more comfy, ya know?” Trying not to laugh over the scene he added “Why? Is there something wrong about wearing this in my own home?”

Cutting into the conversation, Shiro added “Nah there’s nothin wrong about it King, its jus’ a bit of a surprise is all. Not used to you being all open and relaxed unless we make ya that way.” As the pale man said the last part he was looking at the tallest of their triad, both with matching smug grins on their faces.

As he opened the bottle and took a gulp of water Ichigo thought up how he would reply to that, then without giving away how he felt he looked them both in the eye while he licked his lips clean “Well you two have been so busy lately I had to take things into my own hands and find a way to relax by myself.” Ichigo hoped this answer would get his lovers blood pumping. 

The ginger noticed Grimmjow’s own smug grin fall into one of curiosity then hunger. “Your own hands huh? Tell me how well that’s going for ya?” He asked while Shiro chuckled next to him with his own pleased smile. 

Not sure if he should answer truthfully or not, Ichigo just shrugged and gave somewhat truthful yet still forward answer. “Better than the two of you have been lately” He took another sip of water trying to hide his own smirk as he waited for a reaction. 

His two lovers looked at each other again before they both let identical smug smiles grace their faces. “Aw, I think somebody's feeling a bit left out, don't you Shiro?” Grimmjow said as he turned to look back at Ichigo. 

Shiro laughed before moving closer to Ichigo “You know Grimm, I think I'd have to agree with you” he replied before moving one of his hands out to cup the side of Ichigo’s face.   
The youngest of the three brushed the pale hand off his face, not wanting to let them gain control of the situation, this was his revenge. 

“Let’s think shall we? Why exactly do you think that I feel left out?” With that Ichigo placed the bottle back in the fridge and stepped away from the two males, making his way back to the bedroom, hoping his lovers will follow. 

Before he could get too far, a hand wrapped around his left elbow forcing the male to stop and turn around.   
Within moments he could hear a duel “Hey!” and smirked to himself. Well I have their attention, now I just have to get them riled up enough. Heh, won’t be that hard. Grabbing a book from the stand near the door, Ichigo shrugged his arm out of his lovers hold and proceeded to venture back into the bedroom. Thinking of how to proceed, the ginger decided lying on his stomach facing the head of the bed would be best, so when the other house occupants entered the room they would get a lovely view of what they had been missing out on. Then he lifted his legs in the air and moved them forward and back to make his but wiggle with the slightest of motions. 

Loud footsteps and the sound of confusion was enough to indicate where exactly his two boyfriends were. 

As the two burst into the room, they took a moment to look over Ichigo and his beautiful body. Giving each other a nod, they moved toward their third partner and started to pepper kisses over exposed skin. Grimmjow caressed log tan legs, mouthing at ankles, thighs and the back of the knee while Shiro lay kisses on Ichigo’s neck. 

“What do you think you are doing? I’m trying to read here.” Ichigo questioned with false annoyance, not even looking up from his book.

“What does it look like Berry? Giving you attention” Said the bluenet while still placing kisses on smooth legs. 

With a huff Ichigo replies “Oh! So now you want to give me attention” 

“What are you goin’ on about Ichi?” 

“Oh nothing, just the fact that you two have been screwing around the past week without inviting me to join in” Came Ichigo’s reply with a slight hint of frustration. 

Both males stopped what they were doing and looked up at their third at his comment with confusion on their faces.   
“What do you mean by that?” Shiro said while trying to look into stubborn brown eyes. 

“Well it looks like to me you would rather be in each others company rather than mine as of late.” Came the begrudged reply, now missing the petting of his lovers.   
“Naw what, you been missing us?” Shiro sarcastically replied with a teasing grin. 

With a scoff, Ichigo spoke “Yes I have you id-“ But was cut off by a mouth suddenly covering his own. 

“Enough talk now, I have a better idea” And with that Grimmjow continued to devour his ginger lovers mouth. Seeing that this was what Ichigo was aiming for this whole evening he decided it wasn’t worth arguing and groaned into the kiss. 

Let’s just say that Ichigo was not ignored that night. 

 

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I know I dont have the best spelling or grammer, but I do what I can.  
I don't expect everyone to love it but please let me know what you think. I don't mind advice or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
